Sgt Sb's Adventures
by RazinxD
Summary: Join Sgt. Sb and his friends to a wonderful adventure to other worlds and dimensions and meet new guys along the way... Together with Price and his comrades... Also with his bestfriend Drift... Watch out... (Some other cast from marvel and others from different movies and shows)
1. Cast

Cast:

Let's introduce the cast... Others are my own...

 **Sgt. Sb** \- well more like a stupid crazy maniac than a soldier but he is the best of soldiers in Delta Force (from Call of Duty: MW3). He controls the power of Ice. Also he works with his closest friend Drift (we'll talk about him later) in doing missions. Now, you'll see more of him when you continue reading this Crossover Story.

 **Drift** \- this guy comes from the movie "Transformers: Age of Extinction and The Last Knight". There he was an Ancient Samurai Warrior or something, but here he was a cool stupid crazy guy whose speed is like Infinite MPH. He can control time - like stopping it, fast-forward or slow it down. Well in the story, he's a car that can transform into a helicopter that is loaded with tons of heavy weapons. Also he has a sister whose name is Drift-Girl, you can call her Drifty or DG in acronym. Ok lets take it to the next.

 **Soma** \- Yukihira Soma... From Shokugeki no Soma... Best cook in the whole Delta Force... Really obvious huh... One of the suppliers of delicious food in Delta Force... Also manages "Sgt. Sb's Pizza Shop" inside Delta Force... Now Go Down...

Moron Trio( well not really)

These guys are just called morons because in the story, they jumped out of a plane without a parachute.

Now these are the guys I was talking about.

 **Price** \- Captain John Price... Leader of the Delta Force. Number One enemy of Makarov. He was featured on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Well you will know more about him later.

 **Soap** \- Sgt. John 'Soap' Mactavish, we really don't know why they call him 'Soap'. Well he is the right hand of Price, his closest friend ever.

 **Yuri** \- He's just called as Yuri. One of Price's greatest comrades. A good soldier. He sacrificed his life to save Price.

You'll get to know others more and more.

Here, I'll group them:

 **COD MW3** :

Sandman

Frost

Truck

Grinch

Ghost/Gaz

Nikolai

Shepherd

Makarov

Others...

 **NFS MW** :

Bud

Mia

Razor

Cross

Blacklist Rivals

 **Shokugeki No Soma** :

Nakiri

Takumi

Isami

Megumi

 **Bride Of The Water God** :

Habaek

Lara

Moora

Biryeom

Henry

 **Transformers** :

Optimus

Bumblebee

Crosshair

Hound

Grimlock

Megatron and his comrades

 **Rockman.Exe Beast** :

Trill

 **Others** (I invented):

Yuri Jr.

Princessy

Sgt. Kyla

Corporal Franz

Sgt. Raven

And more to come... Enjoy...


	2. Chapter 1: Challenge Accepted

**Challenge Accepted**

...

 **Enjoy My First Fanfic but more like a crossover... Watch out for new chapters...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stories or characters(Others are mine.).**

...

Still one great day on Delta Force as Sgt. Sb woke up on his quarter but more he felt like it's a hotel room."Can't believe I can still wake up..." he says to himself. "Well... Time to... Go... Uupp!" He quickly get off his bed and went out. Once he opened the door he was surprised of seeing flying pizzas gliding across the hallway. "What the..." Everything is getting messed up. He was confused on how did this happened.

Suddenly everything went floating like there was no gravity. Sgt. Sb saw Soma floated around, trying to catch some pizzas on the air.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing. Just a little malfunction when Yuri Jr. tried to bake some pizzas using a flamethrower" Soma said feeling stressed.

"Oh Come On!!!"

Sgt. Sb snapped his fingers and then Poof, all pizzas and some useless things went gone.

"Where did you send them?" Soma asked curiously.

"On the basement." he answered with a grin.

On the basement:

Sandman and Frost were gathering some supplies. "Frost get the gun crate from the truck." Sandman commanded Frost. Frost was about to leave the basement when something had fall on him.

"Frost! Are you okay?" Sandman said.

"Yeah..." Frost answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked

He nodded. "Looks like there's more of them." He said jokingly.

The two continued their work.

1100 hours have passed. Means its 11 A.M.

"Move soldiers! Move!" He commanded on a training as Sgt. Sb went to him."Price, having another training up again?" Sgt. Sb said to him. "Well not getting the old man any younger, so I decided to train these guys for some heavy metal." He replied.

While the both off them are talking. The siren alarmed, showing signs that danger is on.

"Come on... We gotta go." Price said as they ran on to the HQ.

"What is it Nikolai?"

"Captain, a breach from other dimension is open." Nikolai said a Russian accent.

"Give me the info"

Nikolai began typing some codes into his computer and answered, "Its from Earth-616, not much away from ours and its on New York City." Quickly, Price ordered the soldiers to guard the portal.

"Sgt. Sb! I need you to get in there, find the menace and close the breach." Price said.

"On your service Captain" he replied happily.

"Ok, Now Go! Save the civilians!" Price shouted.

 **Sgt. Sb has been sent into an important yet very dangerous mission. What will he discover? A new friend or a new foe? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT ADVENTURES OF... SGT. SB!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

**Friend or Foe?**

 **Disclaimer: I never owned any characters or movies.**

 **(Spoiler Alert: Spiderman will be joining the adventure.)**

 **1200 hours. At the air deck.**

"How big is that portal?" Sgt. Sb asked Nikolai.

"It's somewhat like the size of a chopper." He answered.

"You sure?" Sgt. Sb asked again.

"Yeah!" He replied.

"Where is it?" Sgt. Sb asked.

"Somewhere on the abandoned warehouse. My AC can't get in the breach but I think you and Drift can fit in there. I will send some backup later after we found some way to get in." He answered.

"Ok. Catch you later." Sgt. Sb answered as he and Drift slipped off out the air deck.

"I hope you make it Sargent..." Nikolai said worrying.

On the way, Drift increased his speed to 310 mph. "We're almost there... Hang tight bro." He said as he proceeded on driving.

When they got to the abandoned warehouse, Drift quickly rammed the big doors of the warehouse. "Why'd you did that?!" Sgt. Sb said anxiously. "Sorry, I'm just used to ramming things." "Never do that next time without my permission." He said.

After they argued, they looked at the strange portal. "Whoa... Nikolai was right. Its sure was big." Drift said."I wonder who made that breach." Sgt. Sb added. "Come on... Let's get in." Drift said as he jumped in the portal. "Hey! Wait for me." He shouted as he followed.

There he felt like he was in a slide, an endless slide. Then he fell to the ground but before it happened, Drift catches him.

"Thanks dude" he said.

"Welcome." Drift replied.

 **Back at Delta Force, 1300 hours:**

"No response from them from the past hour." Price said. "Sir, they will make it." Henry said. "Thanks Colonel Shin... Since you left Korea to serve for the whole world I have not been wrong in choosing you." Price said as he tapped Henry's shoulder. "By the way... Where's Soap?" Price asked. "He's been out on Germany to stop some Nazis on the loose." Henry said in a bit of Korean accent.

"Captain!" a soldier went on to Price.

"What soldier?" Price said.

"We have received a response from Sgt. Sb." He replied. Price went on to the Control Center with Colonel Henry.

"Nikolai, what's the status on Sgt. Sb?" Price said. "Sir, got a message received from him." he said as he played the voice message.

 _Price... We're here in New York... Drift is installing the interversal radar. We will be in touch with you in an hour. Drift can detect tangos nearby._

The voice message ended. "Nikolai, send Bee and Bud there in an hour." Price ordered Nikolai.

 **On Sgt. Sb's situation(almost 1400 hours):**

"Drift... You finished yet."

"Nah... Still hangin' for connection." He replied.

"Ok... Hurry up there."

Sgt. Sb went off the room. 'Seems like a laboratory' he thought himself. He found a window across the hall. He was about to take a sneek peek outside when he heard someone. He heard some footsteps, no, not footsteps... Seems like clanks of metal. He looked out and saw a man that has four metallic claws as if it was his arm and legs. He also notice he was carrying an unconscious girl. Somehow older than the Sargent. More like 19, with somehow fiery red hair and some nice curves. "Whew... " he whistled.

Suddenly, his ears sounds. _"Hey S... I've settled the radar... Where are you?"_ Drift said. "I've got a tango... His headed to your position. Quick hide." He radioed over. Drift quickly activated his camouflage mode when he saw a man go in the room.

The man tied the girl onto the bed. He heard the man talk to the unconscious girl. "Stay in there MJ. I'll be back." the man said clanking out of the room.

 _'Did he just say her name was MJ'_ Drift thought himself.

After the man left, the two went near to the girl. "Is she okay?" Sgt. Sb said. Drift checked her pulse. "She's as good as gold" Drift answered silently.

"Now so what do we do about her?" Sgt. Sb asked. Just when Drift answered, a voice radioed over their ears. _"Guys do you copy?"_ "Yes we can hear you Nikolai." replied Sgt. Sb. _"We've got a big problem"_ he muttered in the radio. "What's that?" Drift asked. _"The portals closing... Only a matter of seconds till it closes. Bee and Bud are coming there."_ Nikolai radioed. The looked back at the portal. It slowly shrank and shrank until it disappeared. "How the fuckin' world can we get outta here?" Sgt. Sb exaggerated.

 **On Bee and Bud(5 min. before the portal closes.):**

(Engine Revving)

"Come on we gotta catch them." Said Bee

"Oh come on Bee, we will get to them... We just need this." Bud said as he fulled the throttle and pushed the button that labels N20. Suddenly, his speed increased 25%. "Hey wait for me... " Bee said as he came to catch up with Bud.

When they got to the warehouse, they saw the portal and it was closing. "Oh no. Come on! Full Throttle!" Bud said. They both drove toward the portal.

"Hyperspeed Transform!!!"

Bud's car had transformed into a robot on time he shoot through the portal.

"Transform!"

Bee transformed into his Autobot form and jumped through the portal.


	4. Friend or Foe Part 2: Web-Head

30 minutes later.

Sgt. Sb and Drift sat there waiting, but Drift found it hard to sit so he transformed back into a car. "How long will we wait here?" Drift whined. "Until Bee and Bud comes here." He replied. "How? The portal was closed and we haven't received a response in almost an hour." Drift exclaimed. "Just wait! Don't be impatient." He scolded Drift.

On the other hand, Bee and Bud saw themselves went out of the portal. They look around and saw many people looking at them. "What are they?" said a man. "I think they're from S.H.I.E.L.D." a woman had whispered. All of the people were taking pictures of them. That made the two both confused.

"Why are they taking pictures?" Bud asked.

"I don't know. It seems like they're not afraid of us." Bee said.

Suddenly, they heard police sirens coming over. "We gotta run" Bud said. "Why? Its just the police." Bee replied. "Police back at us are not like here. So we gotta go." Bud explained. Before they will ever to transform, the police came. "Hands in the air!" One police shouted. Then Bud turned back his robot to a car and spun around, creating a lot of smokes that covered them. "Run!" Bud shouted. The two scurried out.

When the smoke had gone out, the they were gone but the police was able to find out were are they going. "They're going to pass Baxter Building, try to get the Fantastic 4 to the situation." The policeman radioed over.

The two were going across some cars when someone blocked their way. "Brake!" Bud shouted. The two stopped when a wall of fire blocked their way.

"Uh uh uh..." a guy had said leaning on a traffic light. "Who are you?" Bud asked. "Ok... I don't know what got in you two but I'll just introduce myself. People call me the human torch and your in big trouble if you guys want to be a villain" the guy said. "Wait were not, he's not, I'm not, both of us are not villains." Bee said. "Wait. Did that car just talk." the human torch said. "Uh... Yeah." Bee replied. Bee transformed and saw a gasp from the human torch's mouth and some people taking pictures. "Oh come on. Wait till Reed see's this!" the Johnny replied shockingly. Suddenly something fell to the ground. "Oh Hey Ben" Johnny said as Ben Grimm or The Thing showed up. "Its smashin' time!" Ben shouted. "Oh no... Were on to some trouble Bee." Bud said.

On Sgt. Sb's situation. 1500 hours.

"Oh come on. When in hell will they come?" Drift whined. "Shut up... I'm thinking something." Sgt. Sb said.

Suddenly, the door flew off to Drift's head. "Ow!" he muttered in pain. A man in red and blue tight-suit came on to them. "Who are you?" the guy in the suit asked them. "Wait... I should be questioning you that. Who... are you?" Sgt. Sb replied to him. "You don't know me? Really? Almost everybody in New York knows my name. I'm Spiderman." the guy said. "Spiderman?" the both of them said. "Yeah! Your friendly neighborhood SpiderMan." Spidey said. "Doesn't ring a bell to me."Drift said.

Then, Doc Ock came. "Ooh... Spiderman and look, another visitor." Octo smiled. He didn't saw Drift because he's still on his camouflage mode.

Doc Ock reached a robotic hand to Peter but he avoided it and fired a web on it to stuck. "Arghh..." Ock angrily exclaimed. He reached another of his metallic tentacle to Peter but it stopped when Drift had held to it. To his surprise, Doc Ock tried to get its arm off Drift but it was useless. He then blasted its stucked arm to Drift but he then catched it with his another hand. Drift spun around and throwed him into a wall. "You pesky robot! Get ready to meet your end." Doc raised his voice on Drift. "Maybe not today Ock" Peter swung and kick Octo in the face. It seemed nothing to Ock as he standed up again. "Spiderman! You have just angered me. Now I will unleash my ultimate weapon." Doc Ock shouted as more robotic tentacles went of his back. "Oh no... I wish I got eight arms too." Peter stood there surprised. "Kid, I think you should go home." Peter said to Sgt. Sb. "I am no kid!" He said as he came close to Doc Ock. "Hey its dangerous there." Peter shouted. Sgt. Sb turned his face to him and said, "Well... Not for me." He walk closer to Doc Ock. Suddenly, his costume changed to a snow-blue hooded Ice coat. "Whoa..." Peter was surprised to see his costume change. 'Is he Venom?' He asked himself as Sgt. Sb went much closer to Ock. "Well kid, it's time to go home to your mommy." Doc Ock laughed at him. "I think your the one who need to get home." Sgt. Sb replied with a grin. Surprisingly, Peter saw a ball of ice blasted through Doc Ock's chest. "Whew..." Peter saw Drift whistled. "Who are you guys?" Peter asked him. "Oh Spiderman right?" "Yeah." "So I'm Drift and he is Sgt. Sb." Drift answered. Lastly, Doc Ock was down. "Come on. We gotta get MJ and get outta here." Peter said. They took MJ and ran to the hallway. Away, there is a window at the end of the hallway. "I'll swing out of here. I don't know if I can take you and your robot friend out of here. Your too much heavy." Peter said to Sgt. Sb. "Its okay. Were not gonna swing." "What!" "We're gonna fly!" Sgt. Sb shouted. Suddenly, Drift caught them and jumped on the window. "Here we go!" Drift shouted as he transformed into a helicopter. "What?! You are flying!" Peter asked Drift. "Yeah." "This is so cool." Peter said as they went away from the building.

"Woohooo!!!" His shout echoed across the street as they flied away.


	5. Friend or Foe Part 3: The Meet

Sgt. Sb gets to meet Spiderman... Will he met the others? Scroll Down to find out...

Bud and Bee had been dodging some thrown vehicles and fireballs at them. They couldn't think of a way of stopping them. "Wait... Stop... Please..." Bee said while dodging vehicles thrown at him. It all stopped when Ben/The Thing hit Bee. "Ouch!" Bee fell down in pain. "Bullseye!" Ben said. "Let's finish this." Johnny/Human Torch said as he made a fireball in his hand. Before he could throw it at them. Reed/Mr. Fantastic had stopped him. "Johnny stop!" The fireball disappeared from Johnny's hand. "What?! I should have burned them into ashes." Johnny replied. "War is not the answer to peace. Let's go talk to them, and Ben, can you please put that car down." Reed said to them both. "So, can we talk now?" Bud asked while transforming his robot back to car form.

Inside Baxter building, Bud and Bee talked to Reed. "Who are you guys? I haven't seen you here in New York." Reed asked them. "Well I'm Bud and this is Bee, we are from another dimension. Actually, we are from different dimensions." Bud answered while drinking a cup of coffee. "So you mean you two came from different dimensions? So how did you two met?" He asked them again. "We gather in the same dimension. There we recruit more soldiers and creatures to help us save Our Earth, Earth-24, Earth-1 up to Earth-Infinity." Bee replied. Reed continued to drink his coffee and asked them, "Spidey said there was this guy with a flying helicopter robot named..."

"Drift!" the two shouted.

"Wait, you know them?" Reed said.

"Yeah, we're here to bring backup to them. Price sent us here to help them. Soon as they can find a way to get in they will secure perimeter." Bee said while playing at a small pendulum.

On the other hand, Sgt. Sb and his friends was flying to the place Spidey told them when another menace had interrupted. Someone threw a car at Drift but he managed to avoid it. "We need to land!" Drift shouted. Immediately, Drift landed on the road. Peter carried Mary Jane out of Drift. "Get her out of here, we'll take care of this." Sgt. Sb said to Peter. "And one thing..." Peter replied. "What's that?" "You mind to take him down on fire or loud noise, Venom's a pretty tough guy." He said to Sgt. Sb. "Ok. I think I can handle this alone."

5 minutes later.

Sgt. Sb can be seen thrown away 200 feet from Venom. "Waaahhh!!!!!"

"You okay?" Drift asked.

"Yeah, he was right. He's really tough"

"I think it's my turn." Drift suddenly transformed. He moved to Venom. "Nahhhsss! A moving machine." Venom hissed as Drift tried to get closer. Venom tried to shoot some webs on Drift but it just vibrated and melted like it was protruded by a sonic blaster on fire. "Haa! Ssss..." Venom continued hissing. He tried to throw some cars at him but it was just half slice by Drift's sword. "Lets dance!" Drift eagerly turn on his radio and let out a tune: 'Bruno Mars - Thats what I like'. Drift began to dance as Venom was down on his knees feeling loud sound. His skin was vibrating in pain but it shows a lot like its a music spectrum going with the music's beat.

"Oh yeah!" Drift dance along the road. Many people were taking photos and videos on him.

Suddenly, Venom roared and its roar broke Drift's radio.

"Oh come on your making me mad at all!" Drift said. Venom did a strong kick that made Drift stumble a few feet away. "Ok I'm done of playing Mr. Nice Guy! Lets get it on the hard way" Venom shooted out a web to Drift while he spoke these words, slowly. "Time... Stop..." Suddenly, everything went stop, including Venom's web, with the exception of Sgt. Sb and Spiderman, and his GF Mary Jane. "Whoa... What just happened?" Peter gasped. "Made the time stop... Well with the exemption of us guys and your girlfriend." Drift explained. "Now what should we do about him." Peter asked him. "Well. Let's give him a wonderful release of strong force. Just deliver some punches and kicks. After that, I will play the time and you will notice what will happen." He replied to Peter. Peter threw all of his force toward Venom and it seemed not to be hurting him. "Why is he not on pain? I thought my punches were strong enough to stumble him." "You are really strong enough, although, your force will take effect after I play the time." Drift carefully explained to him. He nodded as he continued to punch Venom again. "My turn." Sgt. Sb walked over to them. He blasted an ice ball to Venom.

Mary Jane woke up and saw his boyfriend punching Venom. "Petey!" He shouted over to Peter. Peter turned back see his girlfriend awake. "Come on let's get out of here. That will give us time to escape." Drift said to them as he transformed back to a helicopter. They all get in and Drift started to raise from the ground.

Drift suddenly yelled, "Time Play!" The time played again. Caused by the amount of force released to him, Venom flied over 3 blocks away.

"We will soon get you Spiderman." Venom said letting out Eddie's face.

"Next, Baxter building!" Peter yelled.

On Baxter Building.

"I have received a response from Spiderman... He said he will come here with your friends." Reed said. "Thanks Mr. Fantastic." Bud said. "Just call me Reed." Reed replied gladly. Just as then, Sue interrupted their conversation. "Reed, a chopper is coming to the helipad." "That must be them. Come with me." Reed said as he began to walk upstairs. Bud followed but Bee stopped and stared at the stairs. "Wait guys." Bee said to them both. "What?" Bud asked. "I think the stairs are not gonna hold me off." Bee said as he stepped away from the stairs. "Its okay. These stairs can support up to a hundred tons." Reed explained to Bee. Bee cautiously went upstairs.

On the helipad. They saw a chopper headed to them. "They're here." Bee said as they landed on the helipad. "Good to see you again kiddo." Reed said to Spidey. Sgt. Sb went to Bee and Bud. "Guys... Glad you made it. But how'd you got in the portal." Sgt. Sb asked them. "We jumped into it before it closed. The next thing we know is we're on the park square." Bee answered.

Everyone paused for a while.

"I think I have the idea. The portal is changing location every time." Sgt. Sb said. "So you mean the portal is somewhere around New York huh?" Reed asked. "Yep!" He replied. "That means anyone can get in the portal if he see's it." Reed said. Just then, Drift's radio sounded. "Anyone there. Sgt. Sb do you copy?" Sgt. Sb heard the words and said, "Yes Nikolai. I hear you." "We just found out that the portal is changing locations." Nikolai radioed over. "Yes we know. We will find the portal right away." Sgt. Sb replied back to Nikolai. "Ok. I will a way to get some to you. I hope Bee and Bud are enough backup to help you out." Nikolai said. "Thanks Nikolai." Sgt. Sb thanked to him. "It's my duty. Catch you later. Nikolai out." Nikolai said as he hung up the radio.

"I think it will take us some time before we get to find the portal." Sgt. Sb said to them. "I think Stark will help us. I'll take you to him." Peter said. "We will update if there is something we can find. Johnny will patrol to find the portal." Reed said. "What?! Why me?" Johnny whined. "Just help. Besides, your a superhero so it's your job to help people." Reed said to him. Johnny left with a frown on his face.

"Thanks guys." Sgt. Sb said to them. "Our pleasure. Good luck to you Sgt. Sb." Reed said to him.

"Bye the way, who is Stark?"

Well that's the end of this part. Next he will meet Tony, Iron Man. Just watch out!


	6. Spoiler Alert

Let's set to it. I know the first sequel was on marvel. I'm now focusing on staying on Delta Force than leaving to other dimensions.

Next chapters on Sgt. Sb's Adventures Presents.Good Luck.

I expect to get some comments but I think it's fine. Bye.


	7. Friend or Foe Part 4: SHIELD

_Next stop is Tony Stark. Let's see how surprised he is as Drift went to prank him._

Also something's gonna happen to Drift.

On Baxter Building.

"You sure you don't want me to take you home?" Peter asked MJ. "I'll be okay. Just need a little rest." MJ replied. "You can stay here. There's plenty of rooms to sleep here. Sue can take you to one of 'em." Reed said. "Thanks Mr. Richards." MJ thanked him.

"So call me. Bye MJ!" Peter shouted as he rode on to Drift. "Drift 111, ready for takeoff." Drift imitatingly said. Drift and the others went off."Come on baby... I'll show you to your room." Sue guided her.

Somewhere...

"Director Fury, we had received a call from Doctor Strange." A S.H.I.E.L.D agent said.

"What's going on Natasha?" Fury asked. "We have received a call from Strange. He said about something that the time had stopped a while ago." "Are you sure about that?" Fury asked. "Yes Sir and I think Strange can feel some things that normal humans can't do." "I was thinking also the same." Fury said. _'What's happening today?'_ Fury thought himself.

On Sgt. Sb.

"Do that Stark guy has a helipad?" Sgt. Sb asked Peter. "Yeah. But it doesn't allow unwanted aircrafts to land there. So it will be hard for us to land there." Pete answered. "I think I know the way. Um... Is there a ramp here that no one can see us?" Drift said. "There's a junkshop here. Hmm... Oh there." Peter pointed to the old junkshop on the other side of the street. Drift went there and saw a ramp made out of metal with broken cars as its support. Drift dived to the ramp. "Get ready and sit properly." Drift said to them. "Wait what are you doing?" Peter asked. "Just watch." Drift replied. As soon as Drift went near the ramp, he changed shape that caused Sgt. Sb and Peter to jump on their seats. Drift now transformed back to a car. "Whoa... He's also a car?" Peter was surprised as he saw a driver's wheel on the front seat. "Let's go!" Drift said as he speed up. They went to Stark's Tower.

Somewhere Classified.

"Sir we have scanned the sectors and we found out something." A Cadet said. "Well. What's that?" Fury asked. "Come Sir and Black Widow will explain it to you." He replied.

"What's the status Natasha?" Fury asked her. "Well nothing out of ordinary. Venom's hive still have no response even when he attacked a while ago. Other villains are doing some destruction like as always but we sent the avengers to stop them." Natasha answered. "Yeah. So what's something important did you discovered?" Fury asked again. "Well we did find some strange movement underground but this thing has attracted our attention." Natasha replied while pointing to a chopper. "So this was something suspicious?" Fury questioned her. "Yes Sir. And when Venom's attack a while ago they've discovered that this chopper landed near him. But after just a blink of an eye, Venom flew 3 blocks away. Our Agents interviewed the people living nearby. They've said that Spiderman rode on that helicopter. He carried an unconscious girl that looks like his girlfriend." Natasha explained. "Anything more strange than that?" Fury said. "He also have a kid with him. I don't know what Spidey's up to but I think something's going on behind our backs." Natasha replied back to Fury. "Have that investigated because we have another problem." Fury said as he open a file and turned on the holographic projector. "What's that?" Natasha asked while looking over to the image of two giant robots on the park square. "These guys just showed up a while ago. I don't know where did these robots come from but I've got an information what happened."

"Where did they come from and what are they?"

"We're still investigating that one but a policeman said that they can transform into cars that's why they escaped."

"Where are they now?"

"The policeman said that the Fantastic Four had taken care of them. Yet we still can't get a response from the Fantastic Four."

"How will you find them?"

"I still don't have a clue. But wherever they are they can't run away from S.H.I.E.L.D. We will soon get them."

In front of Tony Stark's building.

A Black **'Bugatti Veyron'** parked by the sidewalk. Two persons went out of the Car. Peter, dressed in his normal clothes and Sgt. Sb, with his white hoodie jacket. They both went in the Building, leaving Drift on the sidewalk. _'I should have parked somewhere more peopleless if that's how I say it.'_ He said to himself. He glanced around and saw a sign written **'No Parking!!!'**. _'With a triple exclamation point huh'._

Inside the Building, the two went on Tony's living room. "Jarvis is Tony around." Peter asked the computer. "No Sir. He was out to some meeting. But I assume he will be back lately." Jarvis replied.

After half an hour. "Sir Parker. Mr. Stark has returned." Jarvis said.

Outside, Tony went out of his car as it went on auto drive to the parking lot. He saw a car parked exactly infront of the 'No Parking' sign. "Now who the fucking asshole parked his car here." Tony exclaimed. He saw the model of the car. It was a Bugatti Veyron. _'People nowadays still make this piece of junk.'_ He said to himself. Tony scratched the sides of the car causing loud creaks that were very unpleasant to Drift. Tony look over to the side mirror when the door opened and hit Tony hardly. "What the...!" He said. _'That's just right for you.'_ Drift thought as he saw Stark stood up. _'Feeling not enough huh.'_ Tony look at the front windshield when the hood had opened up hitting Stark's nose causing it to bleed. "Argh!" He shouted in pain. Many people looked at Stark as he entered the building leaving all the embarrassment gave to him. _'Shit! What was that?'_ He thought to himself.

On the living room Sgt. Sb was sipping some mocha cappuccino when Tony entered the room. "Oh hey kiddo." Stark greeted Peter. "Hello Mr. Stark." He greeted back. Tony then saw Sgt. Sb sipping a cappuccino on the sofa. "Who's this?" Tony asked. "This is..." Before Peter could finish his sentence, Tony interrupted. "Your Brother." He chuckled a bit. "No..." Peter replied. "Your cousin, nephew, son..." Stark continued talking. "Tony please stop." Peter said as Stark continued talking. Peter stared at Sgt. Sb's face beginning to be hot-headed. "Your girlfriend's nephew?" Stark lastly said. Then, Sgt. Sb teleported to Stark and froze his tongue. "Shut up your fucking mouth or I'll break it like a piece of ice." His tongue went back to normal. "Who's that kid?" Tony asked Peter. "He's Sgt. Sb. He came from other dimension with his best friend Drift."

"And where's 'Drift'?"

"He parked near your building."

"So Drift's a car?"

"Uh Yeah. He can also transform into a helicopter."

"What's the model?"

"I don't know. But I think Sgt. Sb knows."

Before Peter could ask Sgt. Sb, a chopper flew right in front of Tony's glass wall. "Is that he?" Tony asked. "Yeah!" Peter answered. "Guys. Can I land on top?" Drift asked. "Uhh yeah. Suit yourself." Stark said.

Drift was about to go up when something stuck on him. "Ow!" "What is it Drift?" Sgt. Sb asked him. "It's an electrical taser. It electrifies the victim it sticks on wah..." Drift didn't continued speaking when he was electrified. "Arghh!!! Oww!!!" pain ran across his body.

Suddenly more tasers came upon to him. Sgt. Sb turned on his thermal vision to see what's happening. "There's 3 persons on the other side and two on top of us." Sgt. Sb said. "What do we do?" Peter asked. "Stop those guys across the building and we will take care of here." "Copy that." Peter said as he swung out of the building. "Tony, you stop those guys on top of your fucking building. I'll cut the tasers."

Meanwhile, Spidey headed over to the adjacent building. He landed on his foot and saw 3 persons holding a taser. He heard the man talk. "We got the target. Waiting for exfiltration." Peter yanked two of them and stuck them with his webbing. Then he pulled the last man back. He was gonna punch him when he noticed their uniforms. "What the? Your S.H.I.E.L.D agents?" Peter asked them. "Yeah. Pete, this is me." He recognized the face as Agent Maria Hill. "Maria." He said as he put her down. "What's happening here? Why are you taking that chopper?" Peter asked. "Fury said that if we don't know the potential threat of the presence of that strange chopper, we will get it." Maria explained. "He's not a threat ok. He just saved my and MJ's life. Look, please disable the taser. Drift's in pain out there." "Wait did you just say 'he' and 'Drift'? So its alive." Maria said. "Well sort of. Now please disable the taser." "Ok but I will call Natasha first."

On the roof top.

Tony boosted as he hover towards the two persons holding a taser. "Stop right there!" Tony shouted as one turned around and he recognize who she was. "Natasha?" "Oh Tony. Good thing your here. We need you to help us here." Natasha said seriously. "Wait why are you here and what are you..." "No time for chitchat Stark."

Natasha face back at the taser and saw that the wire was cut off. She fired another wire but it still cut off. She was about to fire another one when Sgt. Sb teleported in front of her ready to punch her. She quickly bent over her back and tried to kick him but he teleported on his back and gave her a strong kick. Natasha fell on the ground and saw a kid standing in front of her. They were ready to fight back again but Tony stopped them. "Wait wait! Stop!" He said. Then he turned off the tasers electrical power and turned back to them. "Let's talk about it. Natasha why are you here and what are you doing to him?" Tony asked here while pointing at Drift. "Fury sent us here to take that down. When we saw it flew upon your building we manage to install some tasers to get it. It could be a potential threat to the... uhh... your building." She replied. "No it's not a threat. Look he just wanted to land. Come on." "Tony you can't refuse from Nick's orders.

Just then Natasha's ear radio speak on Maria's voice. "Natasha. Its not a threat, I repeat It is not a threat." "Copy that." Natasha replied back. "You can get him." She added. Sgt. Sb smiled. He snapped his finger and suddenly the wires snap out of Drift. Drift flew again and said to them. "Thanks guys..." As he transformed and fell of unconsciously to the ground. "Look what you've done." Sgt. Sb said to Natasha.

 _Wew... That... Was... Totally... Unbelievably... Awesome!!!_ _Watch out for the next cause its Avengers and Sgt. Sb Time... Forgetting to mention that Spiderman had gone home now..._ _Next backup comes as the AC-130 got in the portal. And there's a surprise._

 ** _"Transform!"_**


End file.
